


А помнишь тройняшек?

by Chlenik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 10 сезоне Сверхестественного слишком много намеков на Кроулин. А диалог с упоминанием тройняшек и вовсе сподвигнул меня описать ту самую сцену. <br/>Так вот, представляю вам мое видение того, как оно было на самом деле.<br/>P.S. А еще меня крайне смущает, что Дин все время прелюбодействует на кровати Кроули...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	А помнишь тройняшек?

— Кроули! — окликнул Дин и пьяно осклабился. Он обнимал за талии двух девиц, а третья примостилась рядышком, беззастенчиво разглядывая Короля Ада. — Это Ненси, Лекси и... эээ… Челси, они тройняшки! — гордо продолжил Винчестер, с трудом ворочая языком. — Они хотят, чтобы ты пошел с нами.

Брови Кроули поползли вверх. До этого вечера ему все напоминало сюжет «Дня сурка», в конце которого он выталкивал Дина со своей постели, однако ни разу тот еще не приглашал его позабавиться вместе.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Кроули и шепнул что-то сидевшему рядом с ним демону.

Тот с покорным кивком вышел из-за столика.

Ничего не соображавший Дин и три разгоряченные девицы — не лучший вариант, но хотя бы не так скучно.

 

— А твой друг горяч! — заметила, кажется, Лекси.

— Он же Король Ада! — резюмировал Винчестер, утопая в звонком смехе девушек.

Как обычно, плацдармом для сексуальных подвигов Дин выбрал кровать Кроули. Та была больше и вполне могла уместить всех участников, а еще Дин получал от этого какое-то садистское удовольствие.

Винчестер времени терять не желал. Повалив одну из девушек на постель, он последовал за ней, накрывая ее тело своим.

— Что заводит тебя и твоих сестричек, детка?

Хихикнув, милашка вдруг посерьезнела:

— Хочу, чтобы ты и твой друг поцеловались!

Это определенно веселее, чем слушать вой Дина в караоке. Кроули не переставал удивляться:

— Я, в общем-то, не против… Когда я еще начинал строить карьеру, у меня был большой опыт по части поцелуев.

Дин скептически покосился на остальных, но у них эта идея похоже не вызывала ничего, кроме бешеного восторга.

— ...Фигня вопрос!

Винчестер перемахнул через кровать к остолбеневшему Кроули и бесцеремонно прижался к его губам. За спиной восхищенно ахнули девушки. Дин улыбнулся и протолкнул свой язык в рот Королю Ада, обхватывая его затылок ладонью.

— ...А ты изменился, Дин, — заметил Кроули, как только Винчестер отстранился от него.

— Мне больше нечего терять! — театрально заявил Дин, поднимая руки вверх.

— М-м-м, есть еще кое-что, что завело бы нас просто до предела, — скромно начала другая девушка, помогая сестре подняться с кровати.

Дин приподнял бровь, нацепив на свое лицо обычное выражение альфа-самца, выслушивающего подобные просьбы с десяток раз на дню.

— Покажите нам что-нибудь еще, — девушка томно закусила губу и стрельнула глазами по очереди в обоих мужчин.

— Вот это молодежь нынче пошла! Пожалуй, мне следует обратить внимание на более юных кандидатов в помощники Короля… — задумчиво ответил Кроули, поглядывая на Винчестера.

— Как насчет зажечь для девочек, а, Кроули?

— Если ты приглашаешь… — осторожно начал Король Ада, недоверчиво прищуриваясь.

— Заметано!

Тройняшки окружили стол, заняв свободное кресло и саму поверхность столешницы. Да попросту говоря, они устроили для себя импровизированный зрительный зал, закидывая стройные ножки на коленки друг другу.

Дин, кажется, растерялся, подобное было в новинку даже для его новой демонической сущности.

— Сдрейфил? У Дина Винчестера кишка тонка? — принялся подначивать Кроули, стягивая с себя пиджак.

Вызов был принят. Дин обхватил Короля Ада за галстук и рывком притянул его к себе.

— Дина Винчестера больше нет!

Кроули не успел опомниться и возразить, как оказался подмятым под молодое горячее тело. Похоже, Винчестеру все же нравились эксперименты подобного рода, а сам Король был далеко не против его жестких настойчивых ласк.

Обвив ногами талию Дина, Кроули приподнял бедра, упираясь в его пах своей эрекцией.

Сам Винчестер совершенно забыл про восторженных зрительниц, тяжело дышащих и перешептывающихся на расстоянии метра от них. Он слишком увлекся.

— Не затягивай, ковбой, — лукаво протянул Кроули, выворачиваясь из объятий Винчестера, чтобы оказаться сверху и заняться его джинсами.

Как только ширинка и верхняя пуговица были расстегнуты, Дин усмехнулся одной стороной губ с выражением: «И что дальше?».

«Меня нельзя недооценивать», — ответил встречный взгляд.

Кроули приподнял брови и, на секунду отвлекшись от Винчестера, подмигнул девушкам, чьи горящие глаза уже вовсю изучали то, чем Дина одарила природа.

А затем Кроули примостился между поджарых ног и обхватил ладонью ствол члена, за который он мог бы продать душу, если бы обладал таковой.

Бывший охотник дернулся как от удара, но не стал сопротивляться. Кроули прикоснулся губами к головке, очерчивая ее форму перед тем, как вобрать в себя.

Множество раз Король Ада наблюдал, как некая красивая незнакомка проделывала с Винчестером тот же трюк, а теперь это делал он сам.

От подобной мысли возбуждение Кроули заметно возросло. Он доводил Дина до края, упиваясь тяжелыми хрипами и сдавленными стонами. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы видеть, как разрушаются последние барьеры в сознании новоиспеченного демона.

Винчестер с остервенением тянул Кроули за волосы, но подобная жесткость напоминала усилитесь вкуса, добавленный в и без того неплохое блюдо. Не давая Королю Ада отстраниться, он излился в его рот, входя в самое горло с последними толчками.

— Неплохо, Дин, — Кроули вытер покрасневшие губы и запустил руку в ширинку своих брюк.

Сцепившись взглядом с молодым демоном, Кроули начал быстро дрочить, доводя себя до заветного оргазма. Он кончил, лишь на секунду прикрывая глаза, но даже тогда лицо Винчестера оставалось перед ними.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая тяжелым возбужденным дыханием пятерых. А затем деликатный женский голосок, такой неуместный в сложившейся ситуации, развеял иллюзии Кроули.

— Мальчики, а вас хватит на второй заход?

Выдавив улыбку, Король Ада застегнул штаны и поднялся с постели.

— Прошу, милые леди. Теперь моя очередь смотреть.


End file.
